


hot sugar //

by steponmeasra



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Asra (The Arcana), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Other, Praise, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steponmeasra/pseuds/steponmeasra
Summary: On a trip to the market, Asra seems restless and pent up. You decide to try something that's been on your mind for a while now, and risk taking him in public. AFAB! Asra x GN! reader
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	hot sugar //

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE DONE THIS BEFORE BUT YOU SAID SEND REQUESTS AND I AM AN ABSOLUTE HO FOR PUBLIC SEX IF YOU WISH TO DO ANYTHING WITH PUBLIC SEX AND ASRA 👀👀😏"  
> I kind of combined a few requests I’ve gotten for this one. I hope you enjoy it babe, I know I did ;)

Asra hasn't let go of your hand since you stepped into the crowded market square.

The light is the bright, washed out yellow of midsummer, gilding his tanned golden skin. He's impossible not to be drawn to with his infectious energy and dimpled smile, his eyes shine crystalline under his snowy lashes.

But he's restless today, pulling you from stall to stall and fidgeting with the hem of your tunic, leaning down to place soft, open mouthed kisses on your exposed shoulders with his free arm around your waist.

He holds a necklace up to your throat, brushing his fingers along the curves of your chest as he pretends to consider the pendant.

"Mmm, gorgeous, really," he muses with a smirk. "But I like you better without any jewelry. 'Gilding the lily,' and all."

You kiss him through your grin and he nips playfully at your lips. You quirk a brow at him questioningly. Asra only gives you love bites when he wants much, much more.

"You're feeling saucy today, aren't you, sweetheart?" you casually inquire just loud enough for him to hear. "I wonder what sorts of things you're thinking about right now."

Asra's blush is the color of candied peaches.

"Seeing how everyone in the market looks at you… they admire you. They want you, they wish they were me. They want to be the one on your arm. It… does something to me. Makes me wish we were alone." He can't meet your gaze by the time he's finished.

You feel your stomach tense at his implications, but you can't help but tease him.

You pause just behind a stall of colorful silks and pull him closer to you, close enough to whisper in his ear.

"You like seeing people look at me, don't you? Knowing you have me all to yourself." His lilac eyes widen and his lips part. "Is that what has you so distracted today? I wonder, if I touched you now, would I find you already wet for me?"

You walk him a step backwards so the curtains of the stall will hide how you slide your hand down to grip his ass firmly in your palm from view of the crowded bazaar.

Asra sucks in a breath and pulls your hips flush against his. Never one to be outdone, he tries to hide the tremble in his voice. "Why don't you find out?"

It doesn't take long to find a looming doorway, mostly obscured by a massive marble pillar, and press him against the cool stone with his back to the bustling market. His tongue twists against yours in time to his hips desperately seeking some kind of friction. You slip your hand under his shirt and down his belly, undoing the laces of his trousers, a dance you've done a hundred times now.

When your fingers find his slit you moan unbidden into his mouth. "You're soaking wet," you gasp. Your fingers slip easily through his wet lips, he drops his head into the crook of your neck when you brush the swollen bud of his clit.

"Not here," he begs brokenly, though his hips keep thrusting against your palm.

"I can't keep you waiting, sweetheart," you breathe into his ear. "Not when you need me this much. It would be cruel." He whines petulantly when you remove your hand, and then gasps aloud when you drop to your knees.

"What are you doing?" he hisses. You just kiss his hipbone and begin tugging his pants downward. "Someone could see—!"

"Don't you want them to, Asra? Don't you want them to see who I belong to?" He bites back a moan when your nose nuzzles the soft, downy white patch of hair on his mound, already slicked and sticky with his wetness. You breathe in the smell of his arousal, heady, musky, sweetness with sea salt, and place a soft kiss on the swollen lips just below. His objections seemingly forgotten, his hand comes to rest on the crown of your head as he squeezes his eyes shut. You crane your jaw to lick a line up the length of him; his labia are so slick and swollen that it leaves your cheeks and chin sticky. You moan against him while he trembles above you. "You taste so good, Asra. Like hot sugar and sour candy." Your tongue finds his clit hidden in his folds and his hips shudder.

He keeps one hand on the back of your neck, thrusting against your face impatiently, while the other covers his mouth to muffle the sighs and whimpers he can't hold back. The busy marketplace, all but forgotten to you, drowns out the wet, slippery sounds of your mouth on his cunt. You nudge his legs just a bit wider in their stance so you can wedge your face between his thighs and probe his hole with your tongue. He cries out and his muscles clench around your tongue as it thrusts in and out. "Please," he whispers brokenly. You know what he needs.

You bring your fingers to circle his entrance. "Is this what you want?" Asra nods furiously and presses himself closer to your face, trying to take your fingers inside. "How many?"

"Three," he sobs from behind his hand. You smirk up at him and slip two fingers into him slowly, pulling them out to smear his wetness over his folds before sliding three fingers back inside. The sounds he makes could be mistaken for agony if it wasn't for the way his pussy clenched rhythmically around your fingers while they pumped in and out. Your other hand comes to rub soft circles around his hard clit while you watch the way he takes your fingers again and again.

"I love seeing you like this," you purr. "I love seeing the way my hand stretches your hole, the way your lips suck on my fingers so greedily. Such a pretty pussy." You swirl your tongue around his clit and suck, your wet mouth making a soft _pop_ when you pull back. "You're dripping down my hand… You taste so sweet."

It takes only a few more minutes of your lips and tongue working him before you hear his moans change, become deeper, more desperate. His cunt is gripping your fingers so tightly you have to fight to push them in again and again, you can tell he's close. "Are you gonna cum for me baby?" you croon sweetly. He nods feverishly and grips your hair tighter in his hand, looking down at you with his face and chest flushed red and gleaming with sweat. You work him harder, tonguing him and gently crooking your fingers just so inside him—

" _OH_ ," he moans brokenly as his orgasm begins. You pump your fingers into him as his walls spasm around you, his wetness pouring out of him in small gushes down your lips and chin. You greedily lap at him, drinking down every drop of his cum and feeling how it wets your cheeks. "Oh _fuck_ —" His hand on your neck keeps your face buried between his thighs as he rides out his climax and slowly begins to come down, his legs shaking and his breathing heavy.

You give him one last soft kiss on his over-sensitive lips as you gently pull your fingers from him and lick them clean. He's panting above you, eyes heavy lidded and chest heaving. You rise and kiss him sweetly; he licks his lips when you pull away, tasting himself.

You smile at him. "Shall we continue shopping?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, ya filthy heathen. Hit ya girl up at tumblr/steponmeasra ✌️


End file.
